End Of All Things
by Aggie Escott
Summary: Aaron/Spence whump/slight slash. New word - Fluffawhump! Thank you, TracyLynn! Someone is trying to hurt Aaron. Who? and Why? Story follows The Failing and The Beach. Please R&R Thank you friends
1. Car Park

_Marguerite of Angoulême wrote, 'Though jealousy be produced by love, as ashes are by fire, yet jealousy extinguishes love as ashes smother the flame.'_

End Of All Things

Chapter 1 

Car Park

The car came out of nowhere.

Aaron didn't even see it!

Aaron parked in the outdoor car park. Spence asked if they could, at least at first, when they went back to work. He didn't really want to go into the place where his throat had been cut, at least not yet.

"I promise I won't let it grow into an anxiety disorder." he had said the previous night as they lay together in each others arms.

"I'll go down with you on a break. We can take it slowly." Aaron nuzzled Spencer's hair. "Maybe not even get out of the lift."

Spencer had smiled and snuggled closer. Aaron lay on his side and linked his arms around Spencer's waist, and kissed him goodnight.

So now, they were half way across the open car park. Spencer checked his pocket.  
"I've left my ID in the car." He turned to run back to the car. "I'll see you upstairs!"

Aaron waited, watching him sprint back to the car and retrieve his ID. It was when he was running back that the car sped around the corner.

Aaron was still watching Spencer. The car was coming from behind him. Spence reached Aaron seconds before the car did.

He pushed Aaron out of the way, but he wasn't quick enough. The car hit Spence without even slowing down. Aaron watched in horror, as Spence was thrown onto the bonnet of the car, and off onto the road.

It all seemed to move in slow motion. Aaron saw every tiny movement as Spencer's body slid off the bonnet of the car onto the road. He rolled a few feet, and then stopped moving. Aaron drew his weapon, but the car was gone.

He ran to Spencer. He was trying to get up.

"Don't move, Spence. I'll get help!"

Spence was on his hands and knees. "Just help me get up. I'm not hurt."

Against his better judgment, Aaron held his hand out, and Spencer carefully got to his feet.

"Can't start the first day back in an ambulance!" laughed Spence, trying his best to make light of it. He brushed the gravel off his cords, and tested his legs. "I'm fine!"

Aaron looked round to see if anyone else could have seen the incident. The car park was deserted.

"Guess someone else is late for work as well!" joked Spencer, checking his watch.

But really, the incident had scared him. The car had driven straight for Aaron. In his eyes, it hadn't seemed like an accident.

They walked together up to the BAU office. They had discussed how they were to handle their relationship at work. They both decided it would be best to keep it private.

They walked through the door, and were greeted with streamers and party poppers. The team was standing round clapping and cheering. Even Strauss was smiling – whether because she was glad they were back, or because she wanted out of the field, and back in her cozy office, Aaron wasn't sure.

But it was nice to be missed.

………………………………………………………………………………………………

There were no big cases, a situation which pleased both of them. Spencer needed to get his bearings again. Six months was a long time to be away. Straight away, he missed having Aaron at his side, but he wasn't far away.

He thought again about what had happened in the car park.

He was certain it hadn't been an accident. It was an FBI car park, and all the cars in it should be FBI owned cars.

He called up the database of car ownership on his terminal. He didn't get the plate, but he knew the make and model.

It wasn't there.

The car that had hit him wasn't a Fed car.

It had been aiming at Aaron, not him.

He glanced up at Aaron's office. He had opened the blinds so he could see his team. Aaron saw him looking and flashed Spencer a quick smile.

"So, welcome back, Genius Boy!"

Spencer quickly turned away from Aaron, jumping guiltily. Morgan had come and sat by him.

Spencer gave him a half smile, waiting for the punch line, but no, this time there didn't seem to be one.

"It's good to be back, Morgan." and Spencer really meant it.

He wondered whether to mention to Morgan about the incident in the car park, and decided not to. He'd talk about it with Aaron tonight.

JJ and Emily came over next. Spence was finding all this attention a teeny bit embarrassing. It was probably necessary for them though, so he quietly endured.

Garcia hadn't come out of her bunker though. Spence was torn. This was a totally new field of experience for him. What was the right thing to do? Go and talk to her, or pretend everything was normal.

He tried to think of a reason to go and see her, without it sounding too contrived.

Sighing, he went over to her door. It was open, so he went straight in.

"Hi, Garcie."

She turned her chair round to face him.

Yes, the feelings were still there. "Hi Spence."

They looked at each other for a minute without saying anything.

"I…um…I n-need to get b-back to work." Spencer turned and left. He felt his face burning red. He glanced at Morgan. Good. He wasn't watching.

Well, thought Spencer. That's what not to do.

………………………………………………………………………………………………

"Do you want to take the lift down to the car park, Reid?" The others were getting coffee and chatting. Aaron was standing by Spencer's desk.

Spencer got up. "Yeah, sure."

Aaron called the lift. When it arrived, he got in, and Spencer followed.

When the door closed, Spencer turned to Aaron. "I've really missed you today."

"Me too. Are you ok from….."

Spencer stopped the lift and cut Aaron's words off as he cupped his face and pulled him down to meet his. It was only a little kiss, but deep and full of love.

"This is going to be harder than I thought."

"We'll be fine. We've just got to get used to it again." Aaron squeezed Spencer's hand. He started the lift again.

When the lift stopped on the car park level, Spence felt his heart beat faster. He took Aaron's hand and held it against his chest.

"You feel that? I'm really nervous about this."

"We can leave it for today if you like." Aaron said. "You've got in the lift. That's a pretty major undertaking."

"I'm going to do this. I couldn't do it on my own, though, Aaron."

The door opened, and Spencer and Aaron looked out into the car park. It was dark and uninviting. Spencer could see his spot, where he had been attacked. He wondered if he would still be able to see the blood stain.

He stepped out into the open.

"Ok, that's enough." Spencer stepped back into the lift and the doors closed.

Aaron put his hands on Spencer's arms. "That's great, Spence. We'll do a bit more tomorrow.

"He pulled Spencer to him and hugged him briefly as the lift returned them to the BAU office.


	2. Rain

Chapter 2

Rain

Spencer and Aaron left work separately that evening. Spence waited by the car for Aaron. He was not happy about Aaron walking across the car park alone – but then, Spencer decided he was just being paranoid.

It was likely just an accident. He so wanted to believe that.

He saw Aaron walking towards him, and resisted the urge to go and meet him. Aaron unlocked the car for him, and Spencer got in and waited.

When they were driving out of the car park, Spencer spoke.

"Aaron, I need to talk to you about something."

Aaron glanced at him. He looked as worried as he sounded. "What is it, Spence?"

"That car this morning…." Spencer started, unsure how to approach this.

"You're not hurt, are you?" Aaron looked worried now.

"Oh no! No, that's not it. Aaron, are you sure it was an accident?"

Aaron sighed. "Spence, it was an accident. I hope you aren't going to worry yourself over it." He reached across and put his hand on Spencer's knee. "As long as you are not hurt, then there's nothing to worry about."

Spencer didn't say anything else. He pushed it to the back of his mind.

"I need to go home to pick up some stuff, if that's ok."

………………………………………………………………………………………………

Spence threw a few things in a bag, and sat on the edge of his bed.

"I'm so tired, Aaron. Can we stay here tonight? I just want to lie down."

Aaron stood in the doorway, leaning against the frame. He smiled as Spence threw himself back on the bed, arms outstretched.

"Sure, Babe, can't see why not. I've got some stuff here." He walked into the room and sat next to Spence. He took Spencer's hand.

"This is all right with you, isn't it?"

"You mean us? Of course it's all right."  
"No. I mean us working together. The team is going to find out sooner or later. They are the top profilers in the country, probably in the world. They will work it out."

Spencer sat up. "We aren't doing anything wrong. There's nothing wrong with what we do; loving each other, caring for each other."

Aaron took him in his arms. "I so wanted you to say that, Spence."

"I've missed you today." Aaron lightly kissed the end of Spencer's nose, then touched it with his finger.

"I'll get some food in. You wait here."

"I'd rather come, if that's ok."

"You wait here; I'm going to cook tonight. It'll be a surprise!"

"Erm… is that a good idea." Spencer thought back to the last surprise Aaron had cooked. Loosely termed as lasagna, even Aaron had to admit it was pretty disgusting.

"I'll do better this time, I promise." He grinned. "I'll use a recipe!"

Spencer lay back on the bed smiling, promising himself he would eat it, regardless of the 'presentation'.

"I'll be back!" Aaron called, in his best Arnie voice. No sense of humor? Oh it was there. It just needed someone to release it.

Aaron bounced down the stairs, and walked towards the shop. It wasn't far, certainly not far enough to get the car out.

It was starting to get dark, and the few people who were about were hurrying home to whatever awaited them. The pavements were shiny with rain, and the streetlights reflected on the wet roads. In his head he was planning the evening.

As he passed a narrow back road, he sensed someone fall into step behind him. He suddenly felt nervous as his adrenalin kicked in. He instinctively felt for his gun but he had left it in Spencer's apartment. He still had the gun on his ankle, but he wouldn't be able to get to it fast enough. He quickened his pace, but whoever it was, was still just behind him. Touching distance.

He turned to face them. There were two guys, dressed in dark clothes, hoods pulled down.

One of then held a knife. "Your money, now."

Aaron took his wallet out of his pocket and handed it to the guy with the knife. He opened it, and removed the notes. Aaron was surprised that he didn't seem fazed by his FBI identification.

He threw the wallet down, and put the money in his pocket.

He stepped towards Aaron, as the other guy stood back, watching for people. Aaron got ready for a fight. Two against one – he had been at worse odds, but not when the assailant was armed.

"I don't have any more money." Aaron said, as he stepped away back against the wall behind him. He held his hands up.

The assailant readied the knife. Aaron noticed how the streetlights reflected on it, flashing on the cold steel, and he thought how strangely the mind works at times.

He made to grab the man's wrist, to twist the knife from his grasp. The other man had stopped his lookout duty, and was reaching round Aaron from behind, holding his wrists.

The knife slid smoothly under Aaron's ribs. He felt a sudden pain, but when the man withdrew the knife, Aaron doubled up and fell.

The two assailants were gone. Aaron lay on the wet pavement in the drizzle. He moaned in pain as his blood was diluted in the rain.

His mind was confused. Why had they attacked? He wasn't a threat, and they knew he was FBI.

He had to get back to Spence. He tried to stand, but his legs weren't cooperating. He pressed his hand on the wound, and started to crawl back the way he had come. He looked ahead. Spencer's building seemed far away, he wasn't sure he would reach it before he bled out.

People were walking past, pretending not to notice him.

"Please…help me…" he reached out a bloody hand to a man walking by, but he was ignored.

He wasn't going to make it.

Aaron fainted. The rain continued to fall. People continued to pass him, eager to get home.

………………………………………………………………………………………………

Spencer went through to the kitchen and switched on his espresso machine. He got out two mugs and put sugar in one.

Aaron was taking his time.

Spencer stood watching the machine.

When the ready light went on, Spence poured his out. He sat on his old leather chair and sipped the coffee.

How long did it take to nip down to the shop? Spencer put the coffee on the desk and slipped his shoes on. Aaron would probably tell him off for worrying like an old woman, but to Spencer, something just didn't feel right. Aaron was taking too long. He picked up his gun and keys, and locked the door behind him.

He took the stairs two at a time, and stepped out into the street. It was raining quite hard now, and Spencer wished he had put a coat on.

He turned to the right and started to make his way to the shop.

He saw someone lying on the path.

He noticed how the rain was washing blood into the drain.

Aaron!

Frantic, Spencer knelt by him, and felt for a pulse. Aaron was still alive.

"Aaron! It's Spence." he took out his phone and called 911. He rested Aaron's head on his lap as he sat on the ground in the rain. He brushed his hair to the side.

"Aaron, can you hear me?"

Aaron moved his hand to find Spencer's. Spencer took it and held it tight. Aaron's eyes opened and he looked up at Spencer.

He put his hand against Aaron's face.

"It's ok, Love. I'm here."

In the distance, Spencer could hear the siren of the ambulance.


	3. Home

Chapter 3

Home

The doctor told Spencer that Aaron was lucky to be alive. No vital organs had been compromised, and apart from blood loss, Aaron was fine. Just a few more inches, and the knife would have nicked the aorta, and Aaron would have bled out before Spencer found him.

Spencer watched him sleep through the window, Black hair, pale skin against the white pillow. He slept a gentle relaxed sleep. He was being given plasma expanders and antibiotics, but the doc thought he would probably be fit for work in two days, as long as he stayed behind a desk.

Spencer ran his fingers through his hair.

Aaron wasn't fine. Nothing was fine.

People get mugged every day. People get run over every day.

But not the same person on the same day.

Spence called Strauss and took some leave.

"But you've only just come back!" she said, annoyed. Spencer assured her it would only be for a couple of days. He would likely be back on Thursday, probably with Hotchner.

Spence was going to remain as close to Aaron as he could until he had worked this thing out. He didn't tell Strauss that though.

Spencer slept for some of that night in the chair next to Aaron's bed. He had a nightmare, the first one for a long time.

He dreamed that he could see Aaron, but he couldn't get to him. He was moving in slow motion, Aaron was dying, reaching out for him, and he couldn't move.

He woke up suddenly with a cry, and it took a moment for him to remember where he was.

Aaron was still sleeping. Spence went and sat on the bed and held his hand.

"I'm going to have to stay here holding your hand, Aaron." He smiled down at his friend, stroking his face. He leaned down and kissed his forehead. "You don't mind, do you?"

He kicked off his shoes and lay on the bed with his face in Aaron's hair. He slept soundly for the rest of the night.

………………………………………………………………………………………………

The next morning, the doctor said Aaron could go home, only if he was careful and didn't do anything strenuous.

Spencer drove. Aaron fidgeted in the passenger's seat

"I can't believe it. We've only been back at work one day!"

"Aaron, I'm really concerned about this. Do you still think this is a coincidence?"

"Come on, Spence, what else could it be? It was a simple mugging. It could have happened to anyone, at any time."  
"No, Aaron. It happened to you, the same day as you almost got run down. The same day, Aaron!"

"Spence, don't read into everything."

Spencer didn't say anything more. He thought Aaron was getting annoyed, probably because he was tired and hurting. But it was on his mind, he couldn't stop thinking about it.

"I'll take you back to yours now. You will be more comfortable."

Later that evening they sat in Aaron's living room with two half eaten pizzas in front of them.

Spencer was sitting in the corner of the sofa, Aaron lying down with his head on Spencer's lap. Both had changed into jogging pants and tee shirt, nice and relaxing after a not very nice day.

They had been watching 'From Hell', and so had not talked much. They were both really tired, Spence's head leaning back on the chair, Aaron's eyes flickering from open to closed

"I think I'll have a shower and go to bed." said Spencer. Aaron swung round so that Spence could get up. "You coming?"

Aaron put his hand out, and Spencer pulled him to his feet. He was still quite wobbly, but he could stand ok with a little help.

With Aaron's arm linked in his, they went upstairs to the bathroom. Spencer reached in and turned the water on.

"Ok, you first."

Aaron wasn't supposed to get the dressing wet, so he stood and allowed the hot water to pummel his back. He closed his eyes as the hard spray massaged aching muscles. He sighed loudly.

Spencer had taken his shirt off, but still had his jogging pants on He stood behind Aaron in the shower and washed his hair. He watched the bubbles wash down Aaron's back, following them with his fingers. He smiled as Aaron pulled away as it ticked.

"Hmm I feel so much better now, Spence." Aaron stretched his arms up pulling the knots out of his shoulders. He reached out and got a towel. Spencer stepped under the pounding water.

It was nice to wash the day off his skin. Spencer leaned forward and let the water flow through his hair. Aaron stood in front of him and ran his hands through Spencer's hair. Aaron loved the way Spencer's hair curled into his neck, and how soft it felt when ha had just washed it. He looked forward to caressing Spencer's hair later as he slept.

Aaron wrapped the towel around himself and sat and watched him.

How had this happened? This wonderful feeling that he had when he was around. He had thought he loved Haley, but it was nothing like this. When things had been good with Haley, it had been a comfortable feeling, nice (such an inadequate word) but with Spence, the feeling was all consuming, intense. Aaron hadn't really got used to it yet, why this young man, so brilliant, with the world at his feet, should choose to stay with him, boring and staid Aaron Hotchner.

He looked down to check the dressing. It was still dry. Good.

"See you in a minute, Spence. I'm going to get a drink. Do you want one?"

"Hmmm," mused Spencer. "Something nice cold and sweet."

Aaron went down to the drinks cupboard to get them a drink each. Spencer removed his wet jogging bottoms and got out of the shower. He felt a little silly, showering with his clothes on, but he was a bit embarrassed about his skinny white body.

_Goodness only knows what Aaron sees in me. He's good looking, interesting, and deep. Why does he want to hang around with a weird geek like me? But whatever the reason, it's the best feeling I've ever had. I never want it to end._

Spencer put on some crisp cotton PJ bottoms, and went to the bedroom. He sat on the bed contentedly, and waited for Aaron to come up with the drinks.

………………………………………………………………………………………………

"The mugging didn't work. He's out of hospital already."

"Can't we just take him out? It would be easy. A drive by."

"Look, I told you what I want. Hotchner's death has to look like an accident, or a random killing. Not deliberate murder. Surely you are not so stupid as to not understand those simple instructions."

"But I could take him out with a sniper bullet. There wouldn't be any way it could be traced back to us or you."

"It seems I have not made myself clear. Your incompetence with the car, and now the 'mugging'. I can't believe it."

"What about the freak-boy he knocks about with. We might have to take him out as well."

"If you can get rid of him at the same time, that would be perfect. There's a bonus in it for you if you can get rid of both. But it must look like an accident."

"Why do you want them wasted anyway?"

"You just do the work you've been hired to do. Don't ask questions. Just get it done if you want to be paid."

The phone line went dead.


	4. Immolation

Chapter 4

Immolation

Aaron and Spencer overslept the next morning. Aaron woke first, with Spencer asleep with his head resting on Aaron's chest. Aaron's fingers were entangled in Spencer's hair. Aaron lay still, content, feeling Spencer's heart beat, and the gentle rise and fall of his chest, as he slept peacefully against him. Spencer's hand was lightly resting on the dressing as if to protect him from pain. Aaron smiled, putting his free hand on Spencer's back stroking gently up and down the bumps of his spine. Spencer pressed closer in his sleep. Aaron caressed his hair and stared at the ceiling.

They didn't have to move just yet.

Over a late breakfast, they planned the rest of the day. Spence hadn't spoken again about the 'accidents' that seemed to be befalling Aaron, but he certainly wasn't going to let him out of his sight.

"I would like to go shopping," said Aaron, "And get the food to cook for tonight."

Spencer had kind of hoped that Aaron had forgotten. Ah well.

"Ok, we'll do that. I still need to get things from my place sometime today. We can go there after."

Aaron put the breakfast things in the dishwasher. He winced when he bent down to close the door, something not lost on Spence.

"That still hurts, doesn't it?"

"I'm fine!" Aaron gave Spence a don't-you-dare-start-fussing look.

Spence pressed his lips together in resignation. Aaron would never abdicate his responsibility as the one who does the looking after. Spence was just going to have to be a bit more subtle.

………………………………………………………………………………………………

The shopping done, (minced steak, tomatoes, onions, peppers, Italian herbs, fresh garlic, and some rather attractive multi-coloured pasta) Spencer drove them back to his apartment.

As soon as Spencer opened the door, he knew something was wrong. Aaron went to pass him and go into the hall. Spencer put his arm across to stop him.

"Something's not right."

Aaron's forehead crinkled into a frown.

"What's not right, Spence?"

"I don't know. Just something."

"Hyper vigilance, Spence."

"Possibly. Still, if it's ok with you, can we go back to yours?" Spencer hadn't got his gun on him. He felt spooked enough not to want to go in without it.

Spencer picked up the bag that he had left in the hall two days ago, and stepped back out of the apartment.

Driving back to Aaron's, Spence didn't say much. There was something wrong, he was sure of it.

Or was it hyper vigilance?

He tried to overlay a normal image of his hallway with the image he saw when he opened the door. They looked the same, no change. Maybe it wasn't visual. Had it sounded different? Or smelt different?

He was till trying to feel the change when he pulled up next to Aaron's garage. Aaron got out with the shopping; Spence carried his bag of stuff.

"Right, Spencey-Babe, I'm cooking." Aaron dumped the shopping on the kitchen floor.

Spence made an exaggerated grimace, and dodged the onion that Aaron threw at him.

"I'll go and read a comic." he grinned, taking one out of his bag.

While Aaron was singing and cooking, Spence went round and checked that all the downstairs windows were closed and locked. Only then did he open X-Men.

………………………………………………………………………………………………

"Dinner is served." smiled a delighted Aaron, "And it might even be edible!"

It looks ok, thought Spencer. How can anyone mess up spag bol?

Any failures with the food was more than made up for by the nice bottles of wine that Aaron had produced from the cupboard.

An hour later, Aaron and an extremely tipsy Spence were sitting in their usual place in the lounge, Spencer sitting in the corner with Aaron resting his head on Spencer's lap. Spencer was giggling hysterically at everything, tears rolling down his cheeks. Aaron reached up and wiped the tears away.

"It wasn't that funny, Spence!"

Spencer took Aaron's hands in his and kissed them. He looked down into Aaron's dark eyes, and grinned happily. Aaron grinned back.

Spencer's chest hurt with too much laughing, and he guessed his head would hurt in the morning.

"Back to work in the morning, Spence. You going to be hung over?"

"Probably!" still giggling! "I'll drink some water. I'll be fine."

Aaron sat up and kissed Spencer. He tasted of wine and garlic. He put his arms around him and kissed him again.

………………………………………………………………………………………………

Aaron woke in the middle of the night. It wasn't dark; Spencer liked to leave the light in the hall, but Aaron thought the light didn't look right – flickering, wavering.

He could hear crackling.

The house was on fire!

"Spence! Wake up. The place is on fire!"

Spencer rolled onto his back.

"Huh? What's wrong?"

"Get up, Spence! We've got to get out!"

The room was starting to fill with smoke. Spencer rolled out of bed and got on the floor. Aaron was coughing, Spencer pulled him down.

"Keep down, Aaron. The air will be clearer down low."

Spencer started to crawl out into the hall. The smoke was thick, and Aaron could hear the crackling of flames. He was right behind Spencer. His eyes were watering and hurting from the smoke. Spencer stopped and turned around.

"We need to go back, Aaron. We can't……." Spencer was racked by coughing. Aaron reached out to him. They couldn't see one another through the smoke and tears in their eyes. Aaron rolled over, lying on his back, coughing and choking. Spencer crawled along side him.

"Which way did we come?" Spencer had a hand over his mouth. Aaron was disoriented.

"Can't remember."

"We've got to move!"

Spencer pulled Aaron over onto his knees. "This way

Aaron felt the floor getting hot. Smoke was drifting up through the floorboards.

"Spence…." He couldn't see Spencer. "Where are you?"

Aaron's throat was hurting, his eyes streaming. He felt Spencer's hand reach for him.

"I'm here, Aaron." Spencer's voice was croaky; he started to cough violently.

"We've got to move, Spence. Move, come on!"

Little wisps of flame curled around the edges of the floor. Aaron kept hold of Spencer as they tried to make their way back to the bedroom.

A horrible cracking sound and the floor in front of Aaron gave way. Spencer was pulled out of his grasp.

"Spence!" Aaron screamed.

Spencer was lying on his back in the flames below, looking up into Aaron's eyes. Aaron reached down to him, Spencer's hand reaching up. It was too far, he couldn't reach.

Aaron screamed as the flames licked around Spencer's pale body, peeling skin and blackening his hair. His mouth open in a silent cry of agony, as the flames curled lovingly, jealously, around him, his beautiful eyes wide and unseeing. Aaron watched in horror as fames licked greedily at Spencer's fragile form; he screamed again.

"Spencer! No, no, Spence!"

He wrapped his arms around his head in grief.

"No! My Spencer, no. Oh Spence, No!" Aaron was shaking, crying out in agony.

Someone was pulling him.

"No I won't leave him! I won't!" he tried to pull away from the hands that were gripping him.

"Spencer no!" His tears were falling, his arms reaching down to him.

"Aaron, I'm here!" a gentle shaking. "Aaron, wake up. It's me, Aaron. It's Spence."

"No! Spence…."

"Aaron, wake up. You must wake up now!"

Aaron opened his eyes. "S-Spence?"

Spencer was standing next to the bed, shaking Aaron.

"Aaron, wake up now! We have to leave. Now Aaron! The place is on fire!"


	5. Destruction

Chapter 5

Destruction

The bedroom was filling with smoke. Aaron was staring into nothingness, in shock. He had just witnessed Spencer's death. He was still shaking with grief, tears were still drying on his skin.

"Aaron! Move, we've got to get out!" Spencer went over to the bed. He shook Aaron. "Come on!"

Aaron focused on Spence. "Spence?" Aaron gripped Spencer's arms. "Spence, you're ok!"

A puzzled frown flashed across Spencer's face.

"Yeah! I'm fine. Come on. Get down on the floor."

He picked up his mobile form beside the bed and called 911.

Aaron was mesmerized by Spencer, confused, and scared. Spence led Aaron to the door.

Aaron suddenly remembered!

"No, Spence. Not that way." Aaron pulled at Spencer's arm. "We have to go out of the window!"

Aaron pushed the bedroom door closed and pushed a rug along the bottom. "The window, Spence."

Spencer followed Aaron to the window. "You sure, Love?"

"Yes! I'm certain!" Smoke was creeping around the door; it wasn't going to hold for long. Aaron pushed at the window.

"Spence, I can't open it. Help me. It won't open!" Aaron was starting to panic. His dream was real and before his eyes. He was still in shock. He couldn't lose Spence. Not again.

Spencer picked up a chair and smashed the window. Using the quilt, he broke out the glass around the edges..

Spence looked at Aaron again. He was moving as if in a daze. He took his hand.  
"We've got to get out!"

Aaron felt the floor getting hot under his feet, little wisps of smoke…….The dream….

"Oh no, Spence! Hurry!" Aaron was getting frantic. He held onto Spencer with both hands. "I won't let you go, Spence, never."

Spencer wanted to ask Aaron what he meant, but there was no time.

A sudden surge of heat as the door exploded in flame. Aaron could feel the heat on his back. They were at the window, looking down. It was dark and they couldn't see what was below them. They were on the first floor; there was nothing to climb down.

"Aaron, we are going to have to jump!" Spencer sat on the window sill and swung his legs out.

Aaron sat next to Spencer. They clutched onto each other's hands. There was a sudden roar as the floor of the bedroom gave way.

"We jump on three!" Aaron counted. They held tightly to each other. Together, they jumped out of the window.

………………………………………………………………………………………………

Aaron opened his eyes. He didn't know how long he had been out for, but he didn't think it had been long, as the emergency services hadn't arrived. He was still holding Spencer's hand. He squeezed it.

"Spence! Spencer? Are you ok?"

Spencer didn't move. Aaron didn't feel injured. He touched the dressing on his chest. It felt dry, the stitches held. He carefully got onto his knees checking himself as he moved. He turned to Spencer, and looked at him to check him out.

The iron pale stuck up through Spencer's thigh, bloody and glistening in the firelight.

His eyes were closed, his skin ashen.

Aaron took Spencer's face in his hands. "Spence! Wake up!"

Spencer's eyes fluttered open "Aaron? Did we get out?"

"We're out, Spence, but you have hurt your leg. Just don't try to move."

"Hurts, Aaron." Spencer murmured. "Help…."

"Help is on its way, Sweetheart." He could see the flashing lights of the fire engine through the trees.

Aaron put his arms around Spence, lifting him, holding him close. Spencer's face and body were sooty and dirty, the blood on his leg black in the flickering fire. Aaron pressed his face in Spencer's hair. It smelled of fire and soot,

Aaron felt the shock of the dream again. He held him tight against his body.

"You're going to be fine, Babe." Aaron kissed him on dry sooty lips. "I love you so much."

………………………………………………………………………………………………

A fireman cut the spike under Spence's leg while several paramedics held him. Aaron paced up and down outside his ruined house. He stared up at the front wall. Amazingly, most of it still stood, although there was nothing behind it.

He felt no sadness, no loss. Only relief that he wouldn't ever again have to feel the sadness of losing his family when ever he was there alone. He turned his back on the smoldering remains, both physically and mentally, and walked back to where Spence was being cut from the fence.

Aaron bent down and looked at the remains of the iron pale. He tried to think how it had got there. Aaron had never used this in his garden, and couldn't think how it had come to be below his window.

He watched the people working on Spencer. He wanted to get close to him, but the medics were all around him, and there wasn't room. Spence had an Entinox mask over his face. His tear filled eyes were wide, looking for Aaron. Aaron stood close so they could see each other, even if they couldn't touch. It was breaking his heart, seeing Spence like that and not being able to get close.

Spencer groaned weakly behind the mask as the metal was finally cut through. The paramedics lifted him onto a stretcher, and carried him to the ambulance. Aaron followed.

………………………………………………………………………………………………

Another wait in the ER. Aaron called Morgan. He told him about the fire, and their escape.

"You don't need to come down, Derek. Reid's ok. They've just got to get the spike out of his leg."

"The what?" How…..what spike?..."

Aaron could see this could get difficult. How was he going to explain?"

"He's ok, really. He fell on an iron fence pale. It sounds worse than it is." Aaron hoped that Derek would be satisfied. Derek didn't ask any more questions, but that didn't mean he didn't have any.

Spencer wasn't in the OR for long. As soon as he was out the doctor told Aaron that Spence was lucky, and it could have been a lot worse.

Aaron waited in the ante-room for Spence to come out of recovery.

The dream he had was still playing over and over in his mind. The image of Spencer lying in the burning debris of his house made his stomach knot every time he rememberd, and even though he knew it was a dream, it frightened him, and the adrenalin rush that accompanied the image made him feel physically sick.

He pushed his hands into his hair and rested his elbows on his knees.

_Spence, what's going on? Help me sort this mess out!_

………………………………………………………………………………………………

Aaron sat by Spence in yet another hospital ward. They were both wearing hospital gowns, and pyjamas. The PJ bottoms they had been wearing were in the bin.

"If this didn't hurt so damn much, it would almost be funny!" groaned Spence. "I can't believe we are back here again!"

He looked serious. "Were the fire fighters able to save anything?"

Aaron shook his head. Spencer reached for Aaron's hand. "I am so sorry, Aaron."

"I'm not. It's a good way to restart my life now. I've wanted to do it before, but I've not had then courage. Now it has been done for me, It's a relief."

Aaron told Spence about the paling.

"I don't understand how it got there, Spence. I didn't leave it there, and I've never used iron fencing on my garden."

"Aaron, have you spoken to the fire fighters about how the fire started?"

"I had a phone call. It was faulty wiring."

"Would you do something for me, Aaron?"

"Sure, Babe, anything."

"Would you call Morgan and get him to check?" Spencer looked straight at Aaron. "There's something badly wrong here, Sweetheart. The fencing being under the window, the faulty wiring, the car in the car park, the mugging, it's all too much." Spencer squeezed Aaron's hand. "Please, check it out."

Aaron nodded. "Yes I will, I'm sorry I didn't believe you before, Spence."

Spencer smiled. "I'm only in overnight, Love. If everything is ok, I'm out tomorrow on crutches. We'll sort this thing out together."


	6. Devices

Chapter 6

Devices 

Morgan carefully looked at the seat of the fire in Hotch's house, what was left of it. It was in the fuse box next to the front door. He couldn't see anything amiss that would make him think it was anything other than faulty wiring, but then, he really needed a proper look with better light. He took out a screwdriver and carefully undid the screws holding the fuse box to the wall, making sure that he did not disturb anything. He placed the box in an evidence bag. He would take it back to BAU and get it to the lab, and check it out.

When Reid told him what had been going on, he was certain that he would find something. The fire service hadn't found ant signs of accelerant being used, but not all arsonists were that obvious.

On the drive back, Morgan thought of the motives behind arson.

Political statement. Hotch was not involved in anything political. Morgan had never even heard him mention politics.

Vandalism. This was not likely. Vandals do not usually put life in danger, usually it was only property, and the buzz was watching the fire services tackle the blaze.

Crime concealment. An UnSub concealing a crime would use an accelerant. This one didn't.

That left profit or revenge.

Morgan parked in the underground car park and took his evidence bag up to the lab. This was in his own time. If there was anything in this arson theory, he would find it.

………………………………………………………………………………………………

Aaron and Spence were discussing the same thing, sitting in Spencer's little kitchen.

"Profit or revenge."

Spencer had entered his apartment with his gun drawn, leaning on the crutches he had been given. Things seemed ok today. The strange feeling he had had the last time he had been home was gone. He thought back to then. Was he being irrational, hyper vigilant, as Aaron had said?

Maybe. But he wasn't going to take chances with Aaron's life at stake.

So they had checked each room. There was nothing.

"So who would profit from torching your house?"

"Me." Aaron said. "And I'm not likely to do it with us in the house."

"So. Revenge."

"That could be any one of hundreds of people I've prosecuted, without even thinking of our BAU arrests."

"But why now? There has to be a reason why the UnSub has chosen now."

"Spence, I'm too tired to think straight. I need to sleep, and think this through in the morning."

"Morgan's checking out the scene."

They got up. Aaron passed Spencer his crutches, and Spencer refilled his coffee cup to take with him.

"Spencer, we'll do this in the morning."

"When he confirms arson, we can start pulling your past cases."

He poured sugar into his mug, and stirred it.

"Let's have a stress free night. We'll talk about it in the morning."

They walked together out of the kitchen.

"We'll get Garcia to…."

"Spence! In the morning!"

"Sorry." Spencer bit his bottom lip in that cute way that Aaron loved.

……………………………………………………………………………………………...

Two men sat outside Spencer's building in the car.

"How the hell did he get out? I can't believe it! Both of them!"

"The Boss is going to be so mad. The fire was supposed to be the last resort!"

"Well I'm not damn well gonna tell her! You can!"

"Tomorrow. We'll see what happens tomorrow."

"I don't like sitting here. Not after I almost got caught in that freak-boy's apartment."

"Yeah. Too close."

They sat in silence watching the lights go out in Spencer's apartment. All except one.

………………………………………………………………………………………………

Yes. There was something. It was so tiny, so insignificant, he would never have found it if he had not been specifically looking.

Morgan pushed the magnifier to one side.

Very sophisticated, very clever. Morgan had not come across it before, but there it was.

A tiny explosive device attached between two cables. When the device detonated, the wires shorted, and a fire was inevitable, and the device was almost destroyed by the blaze.

But Morgan could see the evidence.

He called Hotch.

………………………………………………………………………………………………

Aaron slept badly that night. He was afraid to sleep. Every time he closed his eyes, he saw Spencer in the flames, the horrific image of him burning up before him. Spence was lying with his head on his chest, as usual, and Aaron had to keep affirming that he was there, and alive and breathing. The repeated vision was exhausting him. Knowing it was a dream and not real didn't help. The tears that washed his face were real and the fear he felt was too. He pushed his hand into Spencer's hair and the other on his back. He pressed Spencer closer. Spence sighed contentedly in his sleep.

Then phone call from Morgan had frankly scared him. He really wanted this to all be a horrible coincidence. But the call confirmed that someone really wanted to hurt him. Kill him even. He held onto Spence. He was putting him in danger.

He had to get Spence away.

………………………………………………………………………………………………

Aaron was awake first in the morning. Very gently, without waking him, Aaron laid Spencer's head on a pillow and got out of bed. He went through to the kitchen and refilled the espresso machine. Spence liked fresh coffee in the morning; Aaron liked to make it for him.

He took Spencer's into the bedroom for him. He was just waking up.

He rubbed his eyes, and smiled at Aaron.

"Thanks."

Spencer pulled himself up and took the coffee off Aaron. Perfect. Just the right amount of sugar. He sipped the drink, watching Aaron over the rim of his cup.

"I'll get a shower; you stay in bed if you want."

Spencer pulled all the pillows behind him and leaned back. He took his comic off the bedside table, and looked at the artwork. Not brilliant, he thought. But the story was good.

He enjoyed comics. He couldn't read them as fast as prose, and it gave him an idea of the pleasure other people got from reading. He had never really enjoyed a novel. It was just a means of absorbing knowledge. He had tried to read slowly, but he quickly became frustrated and sped up to his normal speed.

Reading comics was different though.

He heard the shower turn on, and Aaron breaking into song.

Spence pulled a face. It wouldn't be so bad if Aaron could learn another note.

He smiled. Five safe minutes. Just enjoy!

The shower stopped and so did the singing.

"Spence, would you bring me a towel, Sweetie."

Spence swung his legs out of the bed and reached for his crutches. He went out to the hall, and opened the airing cupboard.

"Coming up!"

He reached in for a towel.

He froze. Inches from his hand he saw the snake, coiled up in the warmth of the towels. He didn't move. He knew that however fast he could draw back his hand, the snake would be faster.

"Aaron." Spencer whispered the name. He didn't dare shout.

"Aaron! Please!"

He heard the rattle. The snake moved its heavy coils.

Spencer was hyperventilating.

"Aaron! Aaron! I need you! Please!"

Spencer saw the diamond patterns on the back of the snake. It stared into Spencer's frightened eyes.

Spencer felt his body start to shake. His hand shook.

The snake sunk it's fangs into Spencer's hand and withdrew into the pile of towels. For a second, Spencer looked at the two holes in the back of his hand. He turned, and dropped the crutches. He held the wall and took a step into the bathroom, hanging onto the doorframe.

He could see Aaron, but as if through a mist.

Aaron looked over at him.

"Spence? Spencer! Are you all right?"

"Aaron." Spencer breathed. He fell onto his knees, reaching out for his lover.

"Aaron…..help……"

Spencer's eyes rolled upwards, and he crashed forward onto the bathroom floor.


	7. The Dash

Chapter 7

The Dash

Aaron knelt by Spencer and turned him onto his back. He cupped Spencer's face in his hands.

"Spence! What the hell happened?"

Spencer was breathing rapidly and harshly. Aaron felt his pulse, which was too fast. He took Spencer's hands.

"Spence!"

Then he saw the holes in his hand.

There was no time. He had to hurry.

He lifted Spencer and carried him into the living room and laid him on the floor, his bitten hand resting on a chair. He ran back to the bathroom and collected his tie, which he wrapped around Spencer's wrist and up his arm, to slow the spread of the toxin. He quickly got dressed. This was urgent. He had to get help for Spence. There was no time for an ambulance. He would have to drive.

He pulled a blanket off the bed and wrapped it tightly around Spence's body.

Spencer moaned faintly, tried to hold his hand up to Aaron, but his body wouldn't obey his brain. He was hurting, trying to speak, but the sounds he made were sounds of pain and confusion. He felt Aaron touching him, speaking to him. He needed to warn Aaron. Tell him about the snake, but he couldn't. He felt cold and he felt the blanket Aaron was wrapping him in.

_Please Aaron. I need to speak to you. Aaron, listen. You are in danger. Please listen_…..

He felt Aaron holding his hurt hand.

_Leave me Aaron. I am going to die. Just get out of here, My Aaron, you are in such danger. Please, Aaron. Get away! Why won't you listen! Just get away!_

Aaron picked Spencer up off the desk. He carefully carried him out of the apartment, holding him close to his chest, his arms wrapped protectively around him.

He looked for the snake as he ran down the hall to the apartment door.

He had seen how Spencer's hand was already showing necrosis. He had to get him help straight away.

Spencer was trying to speak. Aaron kissed his lips as he carried him to the car.

"Spence, don't try to speak. I'm getting you help. You will be ok."

Aaron was shaking. He didn't know if Spence would be ok; he was so under weight, he was so vulnerable.

He opened the back of his car and laid Spencer across the back seat, making sure his bitten hand was higher than his heart. The hand was blackening, swelling. He had to hurry.

Spencer moaned and flung his arms out as Aaron moved away from him.

"Spence lay quietly. I'm taking you to get help. Keep breathing, Spence. It won't be long, you will be ok."

Aaron got in the driver's seat and started the engine, all the time, talking to Spencer, keeping him awake.

Spencer moaned and whimpered on the back seat. He couldn't feel his arm now, except for burning sensation, tingling, as if thousands of needles were sticking in him. He felt his heart beating; it seemed to shake his body with every beat. The pain was getting bad. He wanted Aaron to hold him as he died. He tried to call him, to come back. He didn't want to be alone.

He tried to speak, but could only groan in agony.

_Aaron, where are you? I need you so now. Please hold me while I die. Please hold me_…..

Aaron drove frantically, madly. He had to get Spence help, although in the back of his mind, he was terribly afraid it was already too late. He could hear Spence in the back, he was still alive. He wanted Spence to not cry out in pain, but if he stopped, Aaron knew it could be because he had died.

Aaron was crying, so frightened that he was losing Spencer, and not holding him. His instinct told him to stop the car and love him while he died in his arms, but there was still a chance that he would get help in time.

"Oh Spence! Hang on, hang on! Please, if you can hear me, just keep breathing. Remember I love you, just keep breathing for me!"

Spencer could hear Aaron's voice a long way off. Why wasn't he with him? Spencer felt his stomach twist. He couldn't move his head. He vomited and coughed, his chest tightening, breathing difficult. He let out a cry of pain, his body seized; he stiffened, and rolled into the foot well.

Aaron stopped the car.

"Sweetheart, Spencey!" Aaron so gently held him until the convulsion ended, buried his face in Spencer's damp hair.

"Just hold on, please, Love." Aaron cried. "You're going to make it!"

Spencer was hot and fevered. Aaron took the blanket and put it under Spencer's head. He checked the bitten hand, the blackness and necrosis was spreading. He ensured that the hand was held up, and started driving again. Spencer was quiet now. Aaron was frightened.

………………………………………………………………………………………………

Morgan had spent the night at the BAU. He was on early in the morning, and he hadn't finished until late.

As soon as he woke, called Hotch's mobile. There was no answer, so he called Reid's. Both phones rang, but neither was answered.

He felt a tightening in his stomach. He was uneasy they were not answering their phones, and both phones were just ringing.

He half expected them to come into the BAU today, to look at the results he had found. He wanted to check what they were going to do.

He had written it up in an official report, because, although this was something he was doing in his own time, this was very likely to become official.

He tried the mobiles again.

Still nothing.

Morgan came to a decision.

He picked up the report and left the building.

………………………………………………………………………………………………

Aaron was driving too fast. He knew that. But these roads were usually pretty empty. Spencer's place was outside of Quantico, and even at this time of day, the roads were quiet.

Aaron swung the car around the bends in the road. The road was narrow here, the river on one side, and the rocky wall on the other.

"Spence, Sweetheart, not long now. Just hold on, Spencey. Keep breathing."

Aaron tapped the brake as he swung around a right hand bend. The car didn't slow.

He pressed the brake hard.

Still nothing.

Aaron gripped the wheel. He felt suddenly very afraid. A horrible sick feeling overwhelmed him. He had no brakes. He needed to get to into Quantico; he needed to get Spence some help.

He swerved around the next corner, the tyres squealing on the tarmac. Aaron swung the wheel the other way, as the car picked up speed on the short downhill stretch.

"We're going to make it, Spence." He said the words, but he didn't believe them

It had been too late for Spence before they even left the apartment, of that he was sure.

"We're going to make it!"

Desperately trying to keep the car on the road, Aaron slewed the car sideways around the next curve.

He saw the car coming the other way too late to do anything. It was coming straight towards him. Aaron pressed his foot on the useless brakes, turning the wheel to the right, trying to get onto his side of the road, out of the path of the oncoming car.

Aaron lost his fragile control of the vehicle. As the car left the road, Aaron looked into the eyes of the other driver.

Morgan.

He tried to swerve his car out of Aaron's path.

Aaron's car bounced over the verge, and plunged forward into the fast flowing river. Aaron's head hit the steering wheel, and he lost consciousness

Someone was watching as the car slowly filled with water, and sank beneath the murky surface.


	8. Morgan

Chapter 8

Morgan

Morgan turned his wheel to the right and stamped on the brake. His car scraped against the wall of rock and came to a halt. Morgan leapt out of the car and ran across the road to where he had seen Aaron's car drive over the edge. Pulling off his jacket, he ran into the water. He could see the roof of the car just below the surface.

Taking a breath, he dived under the water.

Aaron was still strapped into the driver's seat. The blood from a head wound was washing gently from his skin, staining the surrounding water. His eyes were closed, his head forward, his hands still gripping the wheel.

Morgan pulled at the door, desperate to open it. It was jammed. He surfaced, and climbed over the car to the other side. This door opened.

He leaned across, and undid Aaron's seat belt. Pulling the unconscious Aaron through the door, he put his arms around his chest and swam to the surface.

He laid him on the bank, and checked for a pulse.

Aaron's pulse was strong, but he wasn't breathing. Morgan turned Aaron's head to the side, and compressed his chest. Aaron coughed water onto the grass and took a breath. He struggled to get up. Morgan pushed him down again.

"Spence! Where is he?" Aaron started coughing again.

"It's just you, Hotch. Reid wasn't in the car." Morgan tried to calm him.

"No! Spence! He's in the back!" He tried to get up again. "He's still in the car!" Aaron turned onto his hands and knees and vomited river water onto the grass.

Morgan was running back into the water before Aaron had finished speaking. Again he dived down into the water.

Spencer was lying on the back seat still. His arms were floating in the water, his hair forming a soft halo around his pale face. His eyes were closed, his lips were turning blue, his mouth slightly open.

Morgan pulled at the door. Everything seemed to move slowly, the car door opened, the pressure of the water slowing everything. Reid's body, moving gently in the current as the door opened. Morgan pulled Reid out of the car by his arms, and dragged him up onto the bank next to Aaron.

Morgan again felt Reid's neck.

"He's got a pulse. It's very weak." Morgan checked his respiration. "He's not breathing!"

Aaron crawled over to him.

"He's been bitten by a snake." Aaron showed Morgan Spencer's bitten hand. "He needs anti-venom!"

Morgan pressed Spencer's chest to try and get him breathing. He didn't know if it was the venom or the water that was preventing him from breathing.

Morgan picked Reid up in his arms and ran across the road to his car with him.

He put Reid in the back, and ran back for Aaron.

Blood was running down Aaron's face. Angrily, he wiped it from his eyes.

"Spencer! Help him!"

"We'll get him to the ER, Hotch. It's not far."

Leaning on Morgan, Aaron crossed to the car. He got in the back next to Spence, and put his arms around him, his hand on the back of his head, entwined in his wet hair.

Morgan hoped that his car would be drivable after scraping it along the wall. He started up, and put his foot down.

A horrible crunching metal sound and Morgan had turned the car, and was racing towards the hospital.

………………………………………………………………………………………………

"We need help here!" Morgan shouted, running into the ER with Reid held close to him, Aaron next to him. A doctor ran to him and took Spencer from him.

"Snake bite! He's not breathing!"

A nurse appeared with a trolley, Reid was place on it. As the trolley was pushed into resus, the doctor asked why he was wet.

"I've just pulled him out of the river. The car crashed." Morgan answered. "Help him! Quickly!"

Aaron was trying to get close. He felt dizzy from his head wound, but all he could think about was Spence. He looked so sick, pale and still on the trolley. As the doors closed, leaving Morgan and Aaron outside in the waiting area, Morgan clung onto Aaron, holding him back from following Reid.

"Leave them to do their job, Hotch."

"I need to be with him!" Aaron cried. He was shaking with cold and fear and anxiety for Spence.

Morgan steered him towards the reception area. "Let's get this cut on your head sorted, Hotch." he said. "Then you can tell me what happened."

Morgan had his arm around Hotch's waist. Aaron tried to walk. His eyes rolled upwards and his knees buckled as he fainted. Morgan managed to prevent him from falling. He carefully laid him down on the floor

Blood and tears were running down Aaron's face and into his hair. Morgan got some tissues from a box at the reception desk and wiped Hotch's eyes.

"Hotch!" He held Aaron's hand.

Nurses came and a doctor. They lifted Aaron onto a trolley and took him into a cubicle. Morgan followed, no one tried to stop him.

The nurse wrapped a blanket around Aaron. "He's gone into shock, and he's cold, but he will be fine. He just needs to be kept warm."

The doctor checked Aaron's vital signs. The nurse got ready and cleaned and stitched Aaron's head wound.

"He will need a tetanus shot as he has been in the river." she said, preparing the syringe.

When they had finished, Morgan and Aaron were left alone. Aaron began to come around, his eyes flickered open.

"Spence?" Aaron was shivering. Morgan took another blanket from under the trolley and wrapped it around Aaron's body.

"It's Derek, Hotch. You passed out."

"Where's Spence?" Aaron made as if to get off the bed. Morgan gently pressed him down.

"The doctors are with him now." Morgan laid a comforting hand on Aaron. "What happened, Hotch?"

Aaron told Morgan about Spencer getting bitten.

"I don't know where the snake came from. But how would one get into an apartment?"

Aaron said. "Why is someone trying to hurt Spencer? What the hell is going on?"

Morgan said, "I'll get someone over to Reid's to find the snake."

"Then the car! The brakes failed." Aaron put his head in his hands. "Oh god. Spence!"

Morgan held onto Aaron, as sobs racked his body, Morgan pressed him close. Aaron's hands clutched hold of Morgan, as he cried for Spencer.

They sat together in the relative's room, waiting for news, both afraid of what that news would be. Morgan felt sick with worry. Aaron drifting from grief stricken tears to fear and anxiety.

The doctor came in and sat beside them.

Both looked anxiously at him.

"We have had to put him on a ventilator, because we couldn't get him to breath on his own. He's on intravenous fluids to counteract shock, and because his systems were closing down, he's also on medication to increase blood flow to his organs." Aaron looked into the doctor's eyes, trying to see if there was a spark of optimism. He didn't see one. "We've given him anti-venom and tetanus, and he's on antibiotics, to prevent wound infection."

Aaron stopped him. "Is he going to be all right?"

The doctor sighed. "We've done everything we can. The rest is up to him. The main thing going against him is his weight. Because of his low body mass, the toxin was more concentrated. We will have to wait and see if his body can cope. I am sorry that is the only thing I can tell you. As I said, the rest is up to him."

"Can I see him?" Tears were rolling down Aaron's face. "I need to be with him."

The doctor nodded, and with Morgan's help, they followed him to where Spencer was fighting for his life.


	9. The Revealing

**A/N I have it on good authority (thanks, Medicgirl) that the web page I researched shake bites on was wrong. Aaron should have tied something around Spencer's arm to slow the progress of the toxin, and the hand should be above the heart, not below it. I've made changes to Chapter 7 now. Sorry about the mistake, and thank you all those who review my fic. I love you all!**

_Jack Twist__ said, "__I wish I knew how to quit you."_

Chapter 9

The Revealing

Morgan left Hotch to sit with Reid. He watched them through the window. He noticed how Hotch touched Reid.

A lover's touch.

Reid had been at Hotch's house on the night of the fire.

Hotch had been at Reid's this morning.

He watched as Hotch stroked Reid's hair from his eyes and held his hand.

He rubbed the back of his head in confusion.

He went to get a cup of coffee and sat and looked through the report he had made.

………………………………………………………………………………………………

Spencer knew Aaron was with him, he could feel his hand. He wanted to speak to him, but movement was difficult. He had something in his throat. He tried to move his hand to pull it out, but he felt so weak. He started to panic, to cough and choke.

Aaron spoke soothingly. Spence turned his head slightly so he could see him.

"It's ok, Sweetheart. The tube is helping you to breathe." Aaron leaned over and kissed Spence on the forehead. "Morgan is on the case for us. I need to go and talk to him. I won't be long."

Spencer held Aaron's hand until he was out of reach. He watched Aaron go with wide scared eyes.

Aaron sat by Morgan. He could see Morgan wanted to ask Aaron, but didn't know what to say. Aaron made it easy for him.

"Spencer and I are….erm…..living together."

Morgan had half been expecting it, but didn't quite believe it all the same.

"H-how long?"

"It kind of started after the case with Cross. There seemed to be an electricity between us. We kind of bonded. I think we both denied it for a long time." Aaron tried to think back to when it had started. "We just needed each other. It really happened when we spent so much time together over the last six months. We finally admitted it."

Aaron looked down at his hands twisting in his lap. He thought, I'm even taking on some of his mannerisms!

Morgan made no comment. He reached over and picked up the report he had written. He gave it to Hotch.

"It's only a prelim. I still need to see if we can get any prints or DNA."

Aaron turned to the back and read the concluding comments.

"Will you be able to get prints? Wouldn't the fire have destroyed any evidence?"

Morgan turned to the front of the report where there was a photograph of the fuse box. "If you look here," Morgan pointed to an area of the box where the metal casing was warped by heat, smoke damaged, but not burnt. "We might be able to get a partial. It depends whether the UnSub wore gloves."

Aaron was torn now. Should he go back to the BAU with Morgan, or stay with Spence. He glanced over towards the room where Spence was lying.

"You stay here, Hotch." Morgan understood how Hotch would be feeling. "I'll get this done. I'll come back as soon as I get any results."

"If you identify the UnSub, I want to be there when you take him down." Aaron said. Morgan nodded and got up to leave.

"And Morgan……."

He turned and looked back at Hotch.

"Thank you!"

………………………………………………………………………………………………

Morgan watched as the CSI processed the fuse box.

"We might be able to get something off here." she said. She showed him a fingerprint brush. "This is a Squirrel Brush. It will use the carbon from the smoke as fingerprint dust. We might get a partial, as long as your UnSub wasn't wearing gloves."

"I don't think he would have been." said Morgan. "I imagine he expected the evidence to be destroyed in the fire."

The CSI smiled at Morgan. "They don't know us CSI's, do they?"

She worked with the brush for a while.

"Look there!" she said at last. "I think we might have a print."

Very carefully, she took the print from the side of the box, and gave it to Morgan.

"Let's see if we get a hit." Morgan placed the print in the AFIS reader. This was so much more than he had hoped for. But to get a hit would be wonderful!

He thanked the CSI and left the computer searching.

He needed a cup of coffee and time to think.

Hotch and Reid?...

………………………………………………………………………………………………

Aaron sat with Spencer in the little side room he had been given. Telling Morgan about the two of them had left his heart beating too fast. He had no idea of how he would take it, or if he should tell the rest of the team.

"Spence, Morgan knows about us."

He felt Spencer flinch. His eyes opened wide.

"He'll be ok with it. He'd guessed anyway!" He smiled at Spence and touched his face gently. "He's a top profiler. We expected it, really."

Spencer sighed softly, tightened his grip on Aaron's hand.

Aaron told Spencer what Morgan had discovered. The explosive charge, and the possibility of a print.

"So now we have proof that the fire wasn't an accident."

Spencer thought back to the fire and the jump from the window. He remembered the floor falling away seconds after they climbed onto the window sill. He remembered the pain when the fence spike impaled his leg. He remembered the snake.

He gripped Aaron's hand, and felt tears in his eyes. He wanted to be able to help find this Unsub. He wanted to be out of here.

He needed to take care of Aaron.

Aaron carefully wiped the tears away. "It's going to be all right, Spence. I love you, and I will find the person who did this to you, and they will be punished. I promise you that."

Aaron took a brush out of the draw next to Spence, and started brushing Spencer's hair. He often did this at home. It seemed to relax them.

He passed the brush through Spencer's soft waves. Spence closed his eyes and sighed with pleasure.

"Everything will be fine, Love. You sleep now, and get better."

When Spence was relaxed in sleep, Aaron went outside to call Morgan.

"We got a print and a hit on AFIS!" said Morgan, still surprised that it had worked. "We are just leaving to bring him in. Do you want us to pick you up on the way?"

"That's great, Morgan. Yes, I want to be there. I'll wait outside."

Aaron went back and told the nurse on duty that he had to leave.

"Please, if Spencer wakes up before I get back, please tell him that I had to go and make an arrest." Aaron wrote it down. He didn't want them to forget. "He will understand."

The nurse took the note and clipped it to Spencer's obs record.

Aaron went outside again to await Morgan.

At last they were going to find out who was behind this. Who was trying to hurt them?

He paced up and down outside the ER, impatient to get going.

Morgan pulled up beside him. Hotch got in beside Morgan, and Morgan passed him a gun. Hotch checked the clip, and kept the gun in his hand.

"Ok, who is the UnSub?"

Morgan filled Hotch in as they drove.


	10. Bannon

Chapter 10

Bannon 

It was a short drive of about twenty three miles along the highway 619, to Fredericksburg, the small town where the owner of the fingerprint had his last known address.

He was known as Steve Bannon, and had a rap sheet filled with GBH and threatening behavior. He had been inside several times, the longest was five years. Certainly never anything as serious as attempted murder.

Hotch's hand was tight on his gun. He had never heard of this man. He was certain that he had never done anything to make him want to hurt him. He didn't know about Spencer, though. It was possible that he was the target. It wasn't easy to tell who the primary target was. This guy wasn't professional. He made a lot of mistakes.

They stopped the car in an unsavory part of the little town; small run down houses with unkempt yards. Prentiss was waiting for them at the end of the road.

"Number twelve." said Morgan. "How do you want to do this, Hotch?"

"You two go round the back, I'll take the front." Hotch said. "We need him alive; don't shoot unless you have to. He didn't do all this by himself. We need to know who else is behind this."

Emily and Morgan went down the path that ran along the back of the houses. Aaron approached the front door.

He knocked the door and waited.

The door opened a crack and slammed shut straight away. Hotch kicked the door and pursued the man into the house. It was very quiet; he didn't hear the back door being opened. So the UnSub was still in the house somewhere.

Gun straight ahead, resting on his left hand, Hotch opened each door in turn. He could see Emily and Morgan in the back yard, through the window. Hotch went into the main living room and looked around. Apart from a few pieces of ratty furniture, the room was empty. No UnSub.

As he pulled open a closet, he heard someone in the hall. He swung round to see someone running upstairs.

He beckoned Emily and Morgan in, and followed the UnSub upstairs. He checked out the first room. As he stepped into the tiny bedroom, he heard a gun cock behind him.

_Dammit!_

"Put your hands where I can see them." a voice said, "And drop the gun."

Hotch obeyed. His gun clattered to the floor. An arm encircled his neck from behind and the gun pressed into the curve of his jaw. Hotch was pulled back so that he was leaning onto the UnSub.

"It was supposed to look like an accident. But if you make a move, I will blow your damned head off."

The UnSub turned, pulling Hotch round so that Hotch stayed in front of him, and he was facing Prentiss and Morgan, who were just coming up the stairs.

"Put your weapons down on the stairs!" he yelled, "And get the hell out of my house."

Hotch nodded ever so slightly. Prentiss and Morgan put down their weapons.

"If you kill him, Bannon, you're finished." said Morgan. "So far, no one has died, but if you kill him, you're on death row."

The arm was tightening on Hotch's neck. Hotch choked, he was starting to feel dizzy. The gun was pressed hard upwards into the floor of his mouth, his head pushed sideways.

"Get out of my goddamned house!" Bannon pushed the gun harder. Hotch groaned in pain.

Morgan backed down the stairs.

"Ok, man, we're going." He held his hands up, palms out. Emily followed suit. Bannon pushed Hotch in front of him down the stairs.

Hotch slipped on the top step, and Bannon's grip loosened for a second. Hotch swung round and felled him with a punch to the face. He turned the dazed UnSub onto his front and cuffed him.

"You," hissed Hotch, "Are under arrest for arson and attempted murder of Federal Agents."

Hotch wanted to rip his head off for what he had done to Spence. He clenched his fists in an attempt at control.

"Get him out of my sight!"

Morgan dragged him out to the car.

They put Bannon in the back of Morgan's car; Morgan sat in the back with him. Hotch rode shotgun to Emily's driving.

Hotch was looking forward to interrogating Bannon.

………………………………………………………………………………………………

"He's lawyered up already!" raged Morgan. "We've got nothing!"

"Who's he getting?" Aaron asked, his voice calm and dark.

"The next guy on the rota, I guess." Morgan said. "The bastard's working with someone, and for someone. How the hell will we make him talk with his lawyer in there?"

"It's who he's working for we need." said Hotch. He put his hand to his head where he had been stitched earlier that day. A bruise was showing on his jaw line. "I'm not feeling so good, Morgan. I'm going to lie down for a bit. Call me when his lawyer arrives, won't you."

Morgan nodded; Hotch went off to find a couch to rest on.

Emily and Morgan watched Bannon through the two way mirror. He looked bolshy and determined. Damn him. They won't be able to come down hard on him with his lawyer there.

………………………………………………………………………………………………

Aaron called the hospital to check on Spence. He was awake now, and they had given him Aaron's message. They asked Aaron when he would be coming back.

"I don't know." he said, wishing he could just drop everything and get over there. "Please tell him I'll be back as soon as I can, and we have made an arrest."

The nurse assured him that she would, and Aaron disconnected.

He laid back on the couch in the lounge, and thought about how his life had changed in the last couple of years.

He had always felt that his relationship with Haley was heading for a fall. It hadn't been so bad before Jack. Before Jack, she accepted that he needed to go into work whenever they called him. But after Jack, it just didn't work any more.

He thought about Jack.

He loved that little boy so much. The way he smiled, the cheeky little look in his eyes when he knew he was being naughty, and knew that Daddy loved him too much to tell him off, the way he got excited when he achieved something, the twinkle in his eyes when he saw his Daddy……

Aaron smiled at the memory, and the smile dissolved into tears when he wondered when he would see him again.

He could hear Morgan calling him. He came into the lounge.

"Hotch, Bannon's lawyer is here, Bannon wants to talk."

………………………………………………………………………………………………

Hotch and Morgan sat opposite Bannon and his lawyer, Smith.

"I have spoken to my client," Smith said, "And he has agreed to cooperate fully, and wishes that this cooperation should be taken into account when charges are brought."

Hotch's eyes were like black flames. They had decided outside that Morgan should conduct the interview. Hotch sat back and tried to relax.

"We want to know who you are working with, first." said Morgan. "The one who designed the clever little explosive device that started the fire, it wasn't you, was it?"

Bannon glanced at his lawyer, who nodded.

"Bob Wood. He designed the device, I planted it."

Morgan nodded. He knew of Wood, although he had been off the radar for several years.

"And where should we find him?"

Bannon slid a piece of paper across the table. "He was there yesterday, but he moves around a lot."

Morgan got up and left the room. He gave the address to the cops waiting outside. They went off to pick him up.

Morgan went back in and sat down next to Hotch again.

"Ok, that's a good start. Now we want to know who you are working for."

"We were hired."

"Ok, who hired you, and what was the job?"

Hotch leaned forward.

Bannon looked straight at him.


	11. She

Chapter 11

She

Hotch grabbed Bannon by the collar and pulled him across the table towards him. Smith was on his feet, shouting protests and citing paragraphs on police brutality.

Morgan put his hand on Hotch's arm. Hotch threw Bannon back into the chair and left the room, slamming the door as hard as he could.

Morgan followed.

Hotch was leaning on the wall with his arms straight, his head down between his arms. Morgan put his hand on Hotch's back. Morgan could feel the tension. He was shaking with controlled anger.

Hotch swung round and faced Morgan.

"She wouldn't do this, Derek!" Hotch pushed his fingers through his hair.

"Maybe you need to sit this one out."

"Morgan, I need to see this through."

"He's lying, Hotch!"

"He called her 'Brooks'. How would he know?" Hotch had started to pace. He leaned into the corner and slid down the wall. He sat with his head in his hands, gripping his hair.

Morgan turned and ran towards the BAU office. Hotch pulled at his hair. "Oh god, Haley!" He rested his head on his knees. "Please let him be lying…."

………………………………………………………………………………………………

"Got a little job for you, Princess."

Garcia swiveled her chair to face Morgan.

"Only a little job?" she smiled, "What is it, Sweet Prince?"

"I need you to tell me if this cell is active, and if it is, locate it for me." Morgan gave her a slip of paper with a number on it. She started to input the number, then she stopped.

"Isn't this Haley Hotchner's number?"

Morgan nodded. "We need to locate her quickly. Can you do that?"

Garcia grinned. She finished inputting the number, and read off an address to Morgan. She wrote it down and gave it to him.

Morgan held the paper up to her. "Our little secret, right?"

Garcia inclined her head. "If that's how you want it to be, that's how it will be."

Smiling, she turned back to her computers.

………………………………………………………………………………………………

"Hotch, I've got a current location for her. We can go and prove it's not her, then come back and kick Bannon through the wall."

Hotch took the address off Morgan, and stood back up.

"I'm going alone."

"No, Hotch, I'm coming with you. Just wait here a minute 'til I come back."

Morgan threw his keys to Hotch. "You drive; my foot's not good today. I'll go tell Smith what we are doing."

Morgan went back into the interview room. As soon as the door closed behind him, Hotch raced to the lift and got in. He pressed the button for the car park.

His car was still in the Potomac River.

He would take Morgan's.

_Thanks for the keys, Derek!_

He was going to do this alone.

Hotch knew that Morgan would be following him now, taking the stairs three at a time if he could. Hotch located Morgan's car, and quickly unlocked it. As he slid into the driver's seat, Morgan crashed through the door leading to the stairs.

Hotch allowed himself a tiny smile. So predictable!

He swung the car out of the space, and made for the ramp. He watched Morgan chase the car a short distance. Then he turned, and ran back through the door.

_Going to get another car. he wouldn't be far behind._

Haley was in Fredericksburg, back along the 619.

Hotch was terrified of what he would find when he reached her.

If she was behind this, and was the cause of Spence being in hospital, seriously ill, he wasn't sure how he would handle it.

He had screwed the paper with the address into a ball. He smoothed it out and put it on the seat next to him. He turned onto the 619 and put his foot down.

………………………………………………………………………………………………

Robert Wood wasn't at home when the Feds raided his house. As the door to his house was kicked in, Woods was visiting the Potomac Hospital, and was in the lift to the third floor. He waved cheerily to the nurse on duty.

"Hi there. I know it's not strictly visiting time, but I can't always get away from work." He smiled dazzlingly. "Can I just pop in and wish my brother well?"

"Who's your brother, and we'll point you in the right direction." She took a list from under the shelf.

"Reid. Spencer Reid. Can I quickly go and say hello?"

She pointed down the corridor. "Last door on the left, Mr. Reid. He will be so glad to see you. He gets lonely when his friend Mr. Hotchner is away."

Wood forced himself to walk to the door, and not run. He felt his adrenalin flow faster as he thought of what he was going to do.

"Mind you don't tire him out, Mr. Reid!" the nurse called after him. He waved his hand to her.

_Don't worry I won't._

………………………………………………………………………………………………

Hotch drove towards town. The address Garcia had given them was a small hotel on the outskirts. He drove into the parking lot and stopped the car. He took out his mobile, wondering whether or not to call the Potomac, to check on Spence.

He decided not to, and he put the phone back in his pocket. He would call when he had spoken to Haley.

He went to the reception desk.

Do you have a Haley Hotchner staying here?" he asked, showing his ID.

The receptionist checked the computer, and looked back at him.

"I'm afraid not, Sir. There's no one by that name registered."

"She could have registered as Haley Brooks."

She checked again. "Yes, Sir we have a Miss Brooks, she's in room 312. Third floor, room twelve."

"Thank you, ma'am. Please don't alert Miss Brooks that I am here."

Hotch called the lift. He was getting nervous. He hadn't seen Haley now for a couple of months. He didn't know how he would react on seeing her.

He really hoped she had nothing to do with this.

Although they were getting a divorce, and he no longer felt that he loved her, she was the mother of his little boy, and that would never change.

He stood outside the door with 312 on. He took a deep calming breath, and knocked.

………………………………………………………………………………………………

Spencer was finding breathing with the tube very uncomfortable. He felt that he was fighting the machine. He hoped that that was good news, and that his own lungs were starting to function a little now. He was able to move his arms a bit too, and turn his head.

He looked towards the door as someone entered.

Spencer hadn't seen this man before. Maybe he was another doctor. He couldn't ask, not with the tube down his throat still.

The man spoke to him.

"Hello, Doctor Reid. My name is Wood."

He said the name as if it was supposed to mean something to Spence. He frowned.

Wood moved close to the bed and examined the antibiotic drip that was feeding into the back of Spencer's bitten hand.

He bent close to Spencer's face. "I have a nice surprise for you, courtesy of a certain woman who wants you dead."

Spencer's eyes widened as Wood showed him a tiny syringe.

"It only takes a couple of drops, you freak. And I have two mls."

Wood reached up to the antibiotic bag.

"How does it feel, freak to watch your own murder?"

He stuck the syringe into the top of the bag and empty the liquid into it.

Spencer was still so weak, but he needed to call for help.

He pulled at the tube in his throat. As it slid painfully out, Spencer gagged and coughed. He tried to shout for help, but his voice wouldn't come, and he vomited on the bed.

He made a grab for Wood, weakly trying to catch hold of him. Wood caught Spencer's wrists and held them tight, pressing them down on the bed either side of his head. Spencer tried to struggle, but his muscles hurt so much he could hardly move.

"You really are pathetic, Reid. What did he ever see in you?"

Wood turned away from the bed. "You have about four minutes, freak. Enjoy dying!"

Spencer swung his arm out from the bed, and pushed over the table by his bed. The table crashed to the floor. Wood went back to Spencer.

"You are going to miss those precious minutes now!"

He punched Spencer in the face, knocking him out cold.

Wood smiled, and left the room. He didn't go back to the nurse's station; instead he ducked out through a fire escape.

He just missed seeing the nurse run to Spencer's room in response to the crash she heard.


	12. Haley BrooksHotchner

Chapter 12

Haley Brooks-Hotchner

The door opened.

"We need to talk, Haley." He took a step towards her.

She turned her back on him and left him to follow her into the room.

Aaron closed the door behind him. Haley leaned on the table and stared at Aaron.

"Talk then."

"I just want to hear you say it wasn't you."

Haley almost felt something. This was the man she had married, the father of her son.

But only almost.

"Just say it, Haley. Say you had nothing to do with it. Please."

She wandered over to the bedside table and opened the drawer. There was a small gun in the draw which she removed.

_Briefly her mind flashed back to the day that Aaron had bought her the gun._

"_For your protection." he had said._

_Well, now she was using it for protection._

"You won't hear me say that, Aaron, because it was me."

She turned and pointed the gun at Aaron. "Sit on the bed, Aaron. And move slowly."

Right up until this moment, Aaron had denied the evidence that Haley was trying to kill him. The shock that registered on his face made Haley smile.

"Why, Haley. Why?" Aaron sat down. He felt suddenly overwhelmed with exhaustion.

"You disgust me. Setting up with that freak child, how could I ever let my son be exposed to that kind of influence?"

"But Haley, it's not like that. We don't….."

"Why didn't you just die? It would have been that simple. I would have the money for Jack and me, you would be gone. But damn you, you wouldn't die!"

Aaron reached out his hands to her.

Haley raised the gun. "Don't try and touch me. Not ever."

Aaron lowered his arms. He pushed a shaking hand through his hair. Tears welled up in his eyes.

"Do you realise what you have done, Haley? We have arrested Bannon. He has told us everything."

"Everything Aaron? I doubt it."

She crossed the room and leaned casually against the wall. "Even now, Wood is killing that pervert kid of yours. By the time they find out what he's done, it will be too late."

Aaron went to get up. Haley waved the gun at him.

"Don't you move."

"Please, Haley. Let me call the hospital. Let me save him. Then you can kill me." Aaron's tears were falling freely now. "Please, let me save him first."

Aaron stood up and took a step towards her. The sound of the gunshot shook the room. Aaron felt the bullet tear into his chest. He looked down at the red stain growing on his shirt.

"Haley…" he whispered huskily. He felt his knees bend, and he reached out to stop himself from falling. "Haley, don't……"

The second shot hit him in the neck. He felt it cut through in slow motion, and rip out of the back. His hand went up to feel the blood running, as the room around him darkened, and his eyes flickered, he crashed forward to the floor.

Haley threw the gun onto her bed, and filled the kettle.

………………………………………………………………………………………………

The nurse ran into Spencer's room. As soon as she saw him, she pressed the emergency button.

As the alarm sounded, she went to his bedside.

He had been hit in the face; a growing bruise was appearing on his cheek. The tube had been pulled out of his throat. He was breathing on his own, but his breaths were shallow and weak and his heart beat was rapid.

She examined the antibiotic drip, and checked the line.

Suddenly, Spencer's back arched and he started to seize. She turned to him to hold him on the bed, when she saw something on the floor.

A tiny 2ml syringe.

She looked up at the antibiotic drip.

_Oh no!_

Quickly, she pulled the needle from the back of Spencer's wrist,. His body was twisting on the bed, his eyes wide with shock and pain. She held him down as his body convulsed.

The door opened, and the doctor rushed in.

"What happened?" he asked, taking over from the nurse.

She picked up the syringe and showed him.

"I think something was injected into the drip. A man came in claiming to be Dr. Reid's brother." She put her hand on Spencer's forehead as the convulsion eased off. "I pulled the drip out, but I think some of whatever was injected may have reached him."

"Call the FBI, nurse. And leave that syringe. The police will need it."

Spencer was lying quietly now. The Doctor checked his obs. Heart rate too slow, breathing shallow. Too shallow.

He pulled a trolley closer, and intubated Spencer again, re-attaching the ventilator.

He suspected that the syringe would contain snake venom.

Very clever. It would never have been suspected, Dr Reid would have died, and he would have put 'snake bite' on the death certificate.

He looked at the new bruise on his cheek. There didn't seem to be much serious damage. He would order an x-ray, to be certain.

The nurse came back into Spencer's room carrying clean bed linen.

"The FBI are in their way." She picked up the table Spencer had knocked over and the things that had been on the table. "I have notified security, but I think whoever it was would have gone by now."

She gently touched Spencer's arm. "I'll change your bed in a moment, Dr Reid, and clean you up." She wiped the sweat from Spencer's face.

"Could you ask security to get the CCTV tapes together for when the Fed's get here?"

She nodded and glancing back at the still form on the bed, went out again to call security.

………………………………………………………………………………………………

Morgan ran into the hotel reception, his ID ready.

"Which room is Haley Brooks-Hotchner in?" ha yelled at the receptionist.

Startled, she said "312. There is already one of you people up there!"

Morgan took the stairs. He didn't want to wait for the lift. Ignoring the pain in his foot, he took the stairs in twos, knocking anyone out of his path on the way.

He kicked open the door of 312, and stopped short, unable to believe what he was seeing.

Aaron was on the floor by the bed. He had a wound in the chest, but worse, he was bleeding from a ragged hole at the side of his neck.

Haley was sitting be the table. The gun was on the bed where she had dropped it. She was staring glassy-eyed at the wall.

Morgan wrapped the gun up with the sheet and held onto it. Haley didn't react.

He knelt beside Hotch. He noticed with relief that there was no arterial spray.

Hotch was alive, but unconscious.

He called the medics, and turned to Haley. He stood her up, and cuffed her. He turned her to face him.

"What the hell have you done, Haley?"

She focused her eyes on him.

"I have protected my child."


	13. Triage

Chapter 13

Triage

Morgan pushed Haley into a chair and stared at her.

"How on earth do you equate murdering Jack's father with protecting him?" Morgan was mystified. "Do you know how much he loves that child?"

Haley's eyes were burning with anger. "He's a pervert!"

Morgan slapped Haley's face in indignation. "You had better pray that Aaron survives." Morgan wanted to get back to Aaron, but he had to keep Haley controlled. "Because that little boy has lost his mother today. He can't lose his father as well."

"He has not lost his mother. I am his mother." Haley spat, dabbing her bleeding lip with the back of her hand.

"You are being charged with the attempted murder of two Federal Agents," He glanced at Hotch. "Possibly murder. You won't be seeing the light of day for a long time."

Morgan could hear Hotch's breathing becoming labored, as if he was breathing through liquid. Pinkish foam was forming at his lips as his airways filled with his blood.

_Where the hell is that ambulance?_

He undid the cuffs holding Haley, and reattached them around the back of the chair. He went to kneel with Hotch. He brushed his hair back off his face, and put pressure on the gun shot wounds

Hotch was trying to wake up, his eyes flickered open a tiny bit, and he tried to focus on Morgan. He tried to speak, Morgan could barely hear him. He put his ear close to Hotch.

"…Spencer….warn…hos….hospital…"

Without taking his eyes off Hotch, Morgan took out his mobile and called the Potomac Hospital. He held Hotch's hand reassuringly. Hotch struggled to keep awake while Morgan made the call.

He closed his phone and turned his attention back to Hotch.

"He's ok, Hotch. They got to him in time."

Morgan felt Hotch relax. Morgan began to understand the strength and depth of their relationship. He squeezed his hand.

"You're going to be ok, Hotch. You will be together again very soon."

He heard the sound of running feet outside the room. The medics and the cops had arrived.

……………………………………………………………………………………………...

Reid now had an armed guard outside his room. He had been given another shot of antivenin, and he had been x-rayed. Apart from the bruise and tissue damage, there were no broken bones. He had woken up, feeling ill, and was distressed to find he was intubated again.

Most of the contaminated antibiotic had gone on the floor when the nurse pulled out the drip, but a tiny amount had entered Spencer's system. He was back on the ventilator, but the doctor was confident of his recovery.

"Someone tried to dose you with snake venom again, Dr. Reid, but we stopped it from doing any damage." He could see a look of fear in the young man's eyes. "There is a guard outside the room. You will be safe now."

He could see that his patient was trying to communicate. "If I gave you some paper, do you think you could write it down?"

Spencer nodded, and was given paper and pencil. He wrote one word.

_Aaron_

"He hasn't returned to the hospital yet. I'll go and see what I can find out." He smiled at Spencer, and left the room

An FBI team was with security now, examining the security footage. A crazy looking blonde woman who seemed to know her stuff was supervising.

He asked one of the agents if she could contact Agent Aaron Hotchner, his patient was wanting to see him. The woman, whose tag bore the name Emily Prentiss, nodded, and left the room to use her mobile. He watched the CCTV footage for a few minutes, when Agent Prentiss came back in. she looked pale.

"He's on his way." she said. He was about to say, 'Good. Dr. Reid needs him.' when she added, "In an ambulance. He has been shot."

………………………………………………………………………………………………

Morgan followed the ambulance back to the Potomac in his borrowed car. They had wanted to take him to a closer hospital, but Morgan thought it would be better for both Reid and Hotch to be at the same place.

Things were happening too quickly for him, he could hardly keep up with everything that had happened in the last day or two.

Hotch and Reid were……together?

Haley had taken out a contract on Hotch and Reid? That in itself was unbelievable. But her reasoning was crazy. And to try to kill both of them? How did she hope to get away with it?

He followed the ambulance into the hospital grounds, and he left the car in a spot marked 'Short Term Parking Only – Max Time - 15 Minutes'.

He locked it and ran to the back of the ambulance as Hotch was lifted out. He reached under the blanket that was covering him, and held his hand. He felt Hotch tighten his grip on Morgan. Hotch turned his head to face him.

"Thank you, Derek." he whispered huskily. The GSW to his neck had been dressed temporarily. Morgan guessed he would need surgery. The medics rushed Hotch away, and their hands fell apart.

"We will let you know as soon as there is any news." the casualty doctor told Morgan.

Morgan told him that he would be with Reid.

On the way to Reid's room, Morgan called the PD and asked about Brooks, the name she chose to give the arresting officer. Morgan was glad. The connection to Hotch wasn't so obvious. He knew though that that wasn't the reason she wasn't using the name Hotchner.

The cop he spoke to said she was telling them everything. He said it wasn't like a confession, it sounded more as if she was telling a story.

_Preparing for an insanity defense_, thought Morgan, angrily. That was the only way she would get away with a long incarceration in prison.

Now he had to tell Reid who had been trying to kill them.

This wasn't going to be easy.

He stopped outside Reid's room, talking to the nurse, watching him for a few moments through the window.

The nurse, who identified herself as Jane Minton, was very upset at what had happened.

"He injected snake venom into his IV." Her eyes, he noticed, were red from crying. "If I hadn't seen that syringe on the floor, if he had taken it with him, Doctor Reid would be dead now!" She started to cry again.

"But you did good. You saved him." Morgan could see she was shaking. "Are you able to get us a drink? Looks as if you could do with one."

Jane nodded. "I can have a break if I want. I'll bring it back here. What would you like?"

"Black coffee, please." Morgan smiled at her as she went off to get coffee.

He stood and watched Reid while he waited for her. He was very pale, almost white. The ventilator was pushing air into his chest, his chest rising and falling in an even rhythm. He was awake, his eyes large and staring at the ceiling.

The nurse was back with the coffee. They went into Spencer's room together. She sat by the door, Morgan want to Reid and took his hand.

"We've got the UnSub, Kid. We picked up the ring leader."

Reid seemed to relax a bit. He wanted to ask questions. He gestured to the pad of note paper and pencil. Morgan put them in his hands. Spencer wrote:

_UnSub?_

_where is Aaron?_

Morgan took Reid's hands in his. There was no easy way to say this.

"The UnSub is Haley Hotchner."

Spencer's eyes widened in shock. He tightened his grip on Morgan's hands. He could see that Spencer was starting to cry.

Morgan sighed.

"Reid, she shot Hotch….." Spencer whimpered in panic. He tried to sit up. "He's in theatre. They will let us know as soon as there is news."

Spencer's tears flowed freely; he coughed and gagged on the tube, as he cried uncontrollably.

Morgan hesitated for just a moment, then he took Reid in his arms and hugged him.


	14. Reunited

Chapter 14

Reunited

_Medea said, "Oh, darling hand, and darling mouth; your noble, childlike face and body! How sweet to hold you!" (Euripides) _

Morgan was still holding Reid in his arms when the doctor came into the room.

"Mr. Hotchner is out of surgery."

Morgan released Reid, and laid him back on the pillows. Reid's face was tear stained and his eyes were red from crying. Morgan looked scared. They both wanted news, but were afraid to hear it. Both men looked at the doctor.

"The chest wound wasn't too serious, but the gunshot wound in his neck was more of a problem." The doctor sat next to the bed by Morgan. "We patched him up, but it was a through and through. There was a lot of damage to the back of his neck."

Spencer picked up the note book and wrote:

_will he be ok?_

The doctor nodded.

"Yes, he should make a full recovery, but it will take time." He smiled at Spencer. "And I should be able to remove your ventilator tube tomorrow. It looks as if you will be able to breathe on your own."

………………………………………………………………………………………………

The news that Aaron was going to be ok helped Spencer feel calmer. As his muscles relaxed, so his lungs started to work properly again. Morgan bought a book for Spence to read from the hospital shop. The 10th Kingdom, by Kathryn Wesley. He doubted that Spence had read it before. He was right. Spence gave Morgan a funny look when he gave it to him.

"Read it slowly!" he said, knowing that was impossible.

Morgan left Spence reading it when he went home an hour later.

_dreamy, creamy_……

Spencer didn't sleep much that night. His thoughts were of Aaron, who was in the same building as he was. It felt strange, being so close to him, but not able to see him.

When he did sleep, his nightmares returned full force.

_Images of Haley covered in Aaron's blood, of himself, trying to get between Haley and Aaron, and Aaron calling for him. _

He woke up in a sweat, fearful that Aaron needed him.

He called the nurse, and wrote:

_Aaron – please check_

She smiled and went to telephone the ward where Aaron was recovering from his surgery.

Yes, he was fine. Sleeping soundly.

Spencer couldn't get back to sleep.

He started to read 10th Kingdom again.

Morgan was right. It really was good.

……………………………………………………………………………………………...

The next morning, the nurse came in and removed the ventilator tube. Spencer was surprised; it didn't hurt like when he had pulled it out. She attached an oxygen tube to his nose and hooked it behind his ears.

"Just to help you while you get used to breathing on your own." She smiled at him. "I'll take you down to see Mr. Hotchner later on this morning if you like" She touched Spencer's arm. "He has been asking for you."

Spencer tried to say, "Thank you." but it just came out as a croak. The nurse handed him a glass of water. It felt good on his sore dry throat.

He was looking forward to seeing Aaron again.

He wanted to touch him, hold him. Spence was sure that he would need some comfort after finding out what Haley had done to him.

He picked up the book again. He needed to make the time go quicker.

………………………………………………………………………………………………

Aaron woke in the morning with his head full of confusing thoughts of Haley and Spence. He was in shock knowing that Haley had tried to kill him, and Spence as well.

He hadn't seen Spence since he left the hospital to arrest Bannon. He was missing him and worried about him.

The nurse came and told him that Doctor Reid was going to be brought down to see him. With the nurse's help, Aaron sat up in bed and eagerly awaited his arrival.

When he was wheeled through the door though, it was hard not to register shock.

Spence had always been skinny, but he looked starved now. His well defined cheek bones looked as if they could stick through his skin, and his long elegant finger were bony and thin. He looked sick and weak engulfed in the hospital gown. Aaron desperately wanted to hold him, to make him right again.

His thought flashed back to Haley, who had done this to him.

All those good times he had had with her paled into insignificance when held next to what she had now done.

Aaron thought,

_How sad that it should end like that._

He reached out his arms to Spence.

The orderly pushed the wheel chair up to the bed, and, promising he would come back in an hour to take him back up, he turned to leave the ward.

"Excuse me," Aaron called him back. "Before you go, please would you close the blinds?"

The orderly smiled, and closed them. He shut the door behind him.

Aaron and Spence just looked at each other for a full minute, savoring the pleasure of being together again. Then without a word, Spence pulled the tube from his nose and stood up out of the chair. His legs were like jelly, and he shook with the effort.

Aaron reached out and held him.

Aaron pulled back the covers of his bed, and Spencer lay down next to him. They both closed their eyes, Aaron with his arms around him, Spencer holding Aaron's hands in front of him.

Aaron pressed his face to the back of Spencer's neck and kissed his hair. He felt Spencer push back against him.

"When we get out of here, Spencey Babe, will you come house shopping with me?"

Spencer smiled delightedly at the prospect. He turned his head to look at Aaron.

"I love you, Spencey."

Although Spencer couldn't speak yet, the shine in his eyes told Aaron everything.

………………………………………………………………………………………………

**END**


End file.
